


Crossover/Fusion Ficlet Collection

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a lot of crossover/fusion ficlets for the XMFC Kinkmeme, so I'm putting them all up together. </p>
<p>Crossovers include: Star Trek, Zoolander, The Mummy, The Gamers: Dorkness Rising, Power Rangers, Hades and Persephone, The Guild, and more as I find them and post them.</p>
<p>Just added: Spaceballs AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star Trek: Resistance Is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6192.html?thread=8131632#t8131632): Erik is a metalbending resistance fighter, Charles is the telepathic Borg queen.

Erik stealthily makes his way to the center of the Borg cube.

Two squads of MACOs had already tried and failed to complete this mission. Erik had argued hard with Captain Frost about coming on his own, but in the end he'd won. It was less about his skills at rhetoric and more an indication of how desperate they were.

But he would do it. There was nothing left but revenge driving him, these days. After what happened to Char--

No. He can't afford to get distracted. Or rather, any more distracted. The metal of the cube sings to him.

Erik it seems to whisper across his mind.

He can't afford to reach out and touch any of the metal here -- it will immediately alert the collective to his presence.

He's almost reached his goal, there, there --

Erik ...

He freezes. That ... was not his imagination.

A figure steps out from behind a node, out into the light.

A howling, endless void opens up inside Erik's chest. Erik wants to fall to his knees in despair, wants to howl to the nonexistent heavens, wants to tear his hair and rend his garments and beat his breast, ancient gestures of mourning that he'd never understood but now seemed appropriate, as the only gestures that could possibly encompass his bone-deep pain and hopelessness.

He'd never thought -- in his worst nightmares he'd never imagined -- this.

"Hello, Erik," says the Borg Queen with his lover's face.

"Charles..." the whisper leaves his lips unbidden.

The face before him stretches in a parody of a smile. "I am ... Cerebro. Welcome, Erik."

The figure starts walking, undulating toward him, and Erik is rooted to the spot. Erik would like to think it's some new Borg weapon, but he knows it's his own weakness.

What horrifies Erik is how much he isn't horrified by the creature before him, sinuous and weirdly lovely, a seamless union of Charles and metal, Erik's two great loves.

What a fascinating mind you have. We could learn so much from you.

"Stay out of my head!" Erik snaps. He takes a step back.

Cerebro keeps walking toward him like a cobra slithering toward its prey. "A fascinating mind, but an empty one. A lonely one. Aren't you tired of being lonely, Erik?"

And Erik wants to weep because of course he's tired of being lonely, he's been lonely his entire life, until for a brief shining respite there was Charles, and then Charles was gone --

But I'm not gone, Erik, I'm right here.

Cerebro is standing so close now. Close enough to touch, close enough to --

"Join us Erik, and you will never be lonely again." The promise burns its way into Erik's mind, his soul.

"I --" Erik's not sure what he's going to say, only that he should make an attempt to resist.

"Shhh." Cerebro cuts him off with a finger across his lips. "Resistance is futile." And then he kisses Erik.

It's a timeless moment that stretches into eternity.

Erik can hear the song of the Collective now, and knows he will never be alone again. He gives in to the song, to the kiss.

And lets his thumb slide off the dead man's switch cradled in his fist.

*****

Erik wakes, and despairs.

He's alive, so he has failed.

And yet -- he doesn't feel different. Shouldn't he feel different?

He opens his eyes.

"Welcome back," says a familiar voice. His line of sight is soon filled with the face of Lt. Cmdr. Darkholme, the Genosha's Chameloid security chief.

"How?" His voice is rusty with disuse.

"Your lifesigns were being blocked," and of course Erik knew that, he'd gone in knowing that would be the case. "But then at the end Azazel was suddenly able to lock on and beam you out."

Erik makes a mental note to buy the transporter chief a drink or ten very soon. He notices something else. "This isn't the Genosha's sickbay."

"No, this is the _Enterprise_. They showed up just after we beamed you away. We brought you here because Dr. Crusher has a great deal of experience removing Borg implants."

Erik closes his eyes. "Was I so far gone, then?"

"No. _You_ weren't." And Erik would almost describe the tone of her voice as ... gleeful?

Erik opens his eyes and looks at her, and she's _grinning_. He's missing something, something big, but his brain is not functioning enough to tell him what.

"Erik, Azazel was able to lock onto _two_ lifesigns and beam them away from the cube."

It hits him then, like a punch to the gut. _Oh god let it be true, please let it be true_ \--

Raven helps him sit up, and he looks over to the next room, sees the form lying on the biobed there.

It's Charles. He's still got half of his implants and his skin is a pale gray, halfway between Borg white and his natural pale tone, but he is there, and alive. Erik has never seen anything more beautiful.

Erik can't help it, something inside him breaks -- or maybe it heals -- and he starts crying, tears of sadness and joy and relief and hope all intermingling, streaming down his face.


	2. Zoolander: The Walk-Off, Hiding Out, and Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of three linked minifills I did of a Zoolander fusion, or as I call it, the "good parts" version. Charles Xavier is an investigative journalist who, in order to do a gritty expose on the world of male modeling, has infiltrated it as the hot new male model on the scene [So yes I've fused the characters of Matilda and Hansel].

**The Walk-Off**

"All right, who's gonna call this sucker?" says Charles, snapping his fingers.

"If nobody has any objections, I believe I might be of service," said a voice familiar to all the watchers, as a lean figure stepped out onto the runway, and smoothly pulled off his shades. And the crowd went wild as they realized that this walk-off, the walk-off to end all walk-offs, would be judged by the glam rock superstar Logan "The Wolverine."

Logan huddled with Charles and Erik, elegance and sophistication exuding from every pore. "Now this'll be a straight walk-off, old school rules. First model walks, second model duplicates, and elaborates. Okay boys, let's go to work."

Stories are still told of that day, a showdown the likes of which the male modeling industry had never seen.

Against the strains of Michael Jackson's "Beat It", Erik began, with a classic Strut-And-Jacket-Fling. A strong start, and the audience approved.

Charles' own Strut-And-Jacket-Fling was also well received, and the audience was amazed to see he had the audacity to blow a cheeky little kiss right at Erik with two fingers.

And then it was on. Charles and Erik orchestrated increasingly elaborate stunts -- The Headshake-With-Vibrating-Arms, The Right-Leg-Dangle-And-Shake, The Sideways-Crab-Walk, The Robot-And-The-Broken-Robot, The Leaping-Gazelle, The Breakdance, The Walking-On-Hands-Ending-With-A-Flip, The Run-Up-The-Wall-And-Backflip -- and Logan scribbled notes furiously the entire time.

Charles had reached his Zen place. He'd gotten into this for a story, but now his blood was up, and there was no way he was losing to Erik.

Charles made his way down the runway in a dreamlike state. He knew it was time to try a stunt he'd never succeeded at before.

So he put his hand down his pants.

And pulled out his briefs, threw them at Erik's face.

Charles went to sit down, confident in his victory.

And Erik stalked down the runway, lean and powerful, like a panther, and went to duplicate Charles' stunt.

And -- failure! The crowd went wild, Charles' hangers-on congratulating him on his victory, and he basked in their praise.

And then Charles saw the look on Erik's face.

Suddenly his victory tasted like ashes in his mouth.

*****

 

**Hiding Out**

 

Charles regarded Erik seriously. "We need a place to hide until we figure this whole thing out. Somewhere no one would ever think to look for you."

*****

"Erik said this would be the last place anyone would look for him, since you ruled against him in the walk-off," said Charles to Logan, who was lounging in the doorway of his luxurious penthouse.

"Yeah, you're cool to hide here," said Logan. "But first, you and him gotta straighten some shit out between you."

Charles and Erik glared at each other, then looked away.

*****

"Erik, you go first, bub. Why have you been acting so messed up towards him?" Logan took a gulp of his beer.

Erik set his jaw, refused to answer.

"Do you want to hide here or not?" Logan crossed his arms.

"I don't know. Maybe I felt a little threatened, because Charles' career is just blossoming, and mine is winding down, and also, he's not even a model! He's an investigative journalist, and he's a fucking natural at this, when I've worked my ass off at modeling my whole life." Erik tried and failed to conceal his bitterness.

Charles gaped. "You knew?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "I may not have an advanced degree like you, but I'm not the vapid idiot you think I am. Do you understand that the world does not revolve around you and your attitude of 'do whatever it takes, so long as you can make a name for yourself as an investigative journalist, no matter how many people's lives you ruin?"

"Lives I've ruined? You tried to sabotage me every step of the way, undermining my confidence, making me doubt myself," Charles snapped back. "I may not have done this my whole life, but I take my job very seriously, both of them. I was prepared to write a fair and balanced story. And I was prepared to work my ass off as a model, me, the nerdiest, shyest boy at my high school. You're Erik Lehnsherr. Do you know what it's like to be another model in Lehnsherr's shadow?"

*****

After Erik and Charles "hugged it out" at Logan's insistence, Logan grinned and threw his arms around both of them. "So welcome to chez Logan. You're welcome to hide out here as long as you want."

Logan made a round of introductions. "And, oh, hey, would you like some tea?"

Charles perked up. "Tea? Yes please."

A few minutes later, he was regretting that decision. The tea was rather ... strong.

*****

Charles blushed, and cleared his throat. "It's just I haven't really ... done it ... in ... a while."

"So what's a while? Eight days?" asked Erik.

Charles looked away. "More like ... a couple ... of ... years."

Logan and Erik stared at Charles incredulously.

"A couple of _years_? How do you live?"

"Do you service yourself ten times a day?"

Charles jerked his head up, stung. "End of discussion."

"Hey easy, easy," said Logan. "This has been an emotional day for all of us." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I think we should get naked."

"What?!" blurted out Charles. How was this even his life?

And, oh god, Erik was crawling over to him. "Don't ask questions, Charles," he purred.

Logan crept up on Charles' other side. "Just give into the power of the tea."

*****

**_OH. MY. GOD._ **

Charles had forgotten what all the fuss was about.

*****

"I think I'm falling for Charles," said Erik the next morning.

Logan grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, which, ow. "Dude, I wasn't gonna say anything... but it was crazy energy flying back and forth between you guys. It was like, whoa, look out!"

Erik nodded. "There was a moment last night... when he was sandwiched between the desert messiah and the Roman centurion, where I thought... 'Wow, I could really spend the rest of my life with this man'".

*****

 

**Endgame**

 

Charles was panicked. They were at the show, and they still didn't know how or when Shaw would make his move. They still had no idea what would trigger Erik.

The first strains of La Vie En Rose came over the speakers.

 _FUCK_.

*****

Charles was not a fighter, but he would fight for Erik with the only applicable skill he possessed.

"They're breakdance fighting!" cried Shaw.

*****

"Who cares about Erik Lehnsherr anyway?" Shaw ranted. "The man has only one look, for Christ's sake! Blue Steel, Ferrari, Le Tigre? They're the same face!"

(Erik smirked inwardly. Shaw was the first person in all his years of modeling to call Erik on the fact that all his "looks" were the same, and even he hadn't figured out that Erik did it on purpose to troll the fashion industry. Erik had laughed himself sick for _weeks_ after his 12-month calendar came out.)

"Doesn't anyone notice this?" Shaw continued ranting and foaming at the mouth. "I feel like I'm taking crazy pills! I invented the piano key necktie! I invented it! What have you done, Erik? Nothing!"

Shaw jumped up out of his chair. "Die, you wage-hiking scum!" he cried as he flung a stylized "S" metal blade toward the prime minister of Malaysia.

Erik dove in front of the prime minister, spun left, and premiered his new look, MAGNUM.

And then when everyone including Shaw was distracted by the swirling luminescent glory of MAGNUM, Erik used his metalbending powers to stop the blade in mid-air.

*****

Charles flung himself into Erik's arms and kissed him with lots of tongue. When he pulled back both of them had lipstick smeared all of their faces but neither of them cared.

"Oh Erik, you did it! That was amazing!" Charles was aware he was gushing like a heroine in a rom com, but he didn't give a damn.

Erik kissed him again, and grabbed his ass. Charles started climbing him like a tree.

_Let's go home so I can fuck you until neither of us can walk._

Charles frowned and pulled back. "Did you say something, Erik?"

Erik shook his head and kissed him again.

Charles rubbed his temple distractedly. He'd been having a lot of headaches recently. Maybe he should get it checked out?

Then Erik started grinding against him, and Charles decided that sex with Erik would be the cure for what ailed him.

*****

"We are never leaving this bed," declared Charles.

"Even though we broke it?" asked Erik.

Charles revised his plan. "Okay, we'll buy a new bed, a really heavy duty one, and then never leave it."

Erik pretended to be reluctant. "Well, I guess I'm not doing anything else with my retirement."

"Or anyone else, I hope." Charles smirked. He paused, thoughtfully. "Although it might be fun to invite Logan around say, once a year on my birthday?"

"Twice a year. For my birthday as well."

"Deal."

And then Erik was delighted to realize his refractory period was almost over. Time to get to work.

He demonstrated to Charles, who was most appreciative.

 

~fin


	3. The Gamers: Dorkness Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=10232101#t10232101) on the kinkmeme. Two linked minifills from the movie _The Gamers: Dorkness Rising_ , which if you are into gaming at all, you should see. It's available for free online here: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC94D9A19FF391865&feature=plcp

**Seventeen Charisma**

 

"I'm a wild mage. WILD!" says Alex. "But you losers can call me 'sorceress'. That's right. I'm playing a chick."

Armando shoots him an interested look. "Dude, you hot?"

"Seventeen charisma," Alex smirks.

"Wanna have sex?" Armando waggles his eyebrows in invitation.

"Totally," grins Alex.

"Great! I seduce him, uh her," says Armando, rolling a die.

Alex and Armando both watch it land, and --

"Yes!" Armando fistpumps. "I can totally seduce any homophobe with that roll!"

Charles facepalms. "We haven't _started_ yet. You guys _haven't_ met!" 

 

**Lawful Stupid**

"Tell us where Mort Kemnon is," says Darwin to their tied up prisoner.

"Do your worst. Kill me if you must, I will never tell," says Mort Agrippa, minion of Mort Kemnon.

_["Gosh, we'll have to torture him," says Erik._

_"Oh, darn," says Alex._

_"You'll have to think of something else," says Charles, brandishing a character sheet. "Torture is dishonorable, the Professor won't allow it."_

_" _God_ I love paladins," says Erik, rolling his eyes._

_"Can't he just step outside for a while?" asks Moira._

_"Actually, no. Paladins can't let evil acts happen if they know about them, it's his alignment," explains Charles._

_"Yeah, they're lawful **stupid** ," says Alex._

_"I'll distract him," says Armando slyly. "I'll tell him there's a ninja outside."_

_Charles raises an eyebrow of skepticism. "I seriously doubt he'd fall for that."_

_"Normally the dice decide that sort of thing," says Erik, brandishing a 20-sided die in challenge. He hands it off to Armando, who gets ready to roll.]_

 

Darwin flings open the door to the inn, and points. "Look Professor! An evildoer outside!"

 

_[Armando rolls the die, and it clatters across the table.]_

 

 **"WHAT!"** roars the Professor, brandishing his sword and thundering out of the inn.

Darwin gives Magneto and Havok a thumbs-up, then follows the Professor outside.

Magneto and Havok proceed to beat up their prisoner.

*****

"Show yourself, villain! Thou canst not escape my justice! Come forward, that I may smite thee with my mighty blade!" roars the Professor into the night.

*****

Magneto and Havok take turns hitting Mort Agrippa in the face.

*****

"The truth shall descend upon thy wickedness, as an angel of righteous fury!"

*****

Magneto and Havok give Mort Agrippa simultaneous wet willies. Then Havok grabs Mort Agrippa's hand, starts smacking him with it. "Stop necromancing yourself! Why are you necromancing yourself!"

Magneto hits Mort Agrippa over the head with Darwin's lute.

*****

The Professor whirls around, heads back toward the inn. "Deceivers! This ends now!"

"He's over there!" Darwin yells, pointing.

The Professor whirls back toward the woods. "Thou shall die a thousand deaths shadowspawn! I shall mete out my justice upon thy loathsome brow!"

*****

Mort Agrippa laughs maniacally, and fades away into nothingness.

Darwin comes running back into the inn, and Magneto and Havok stand next to each other and look nonchalant just in time for the Professor to burst through the door.

"What happened here?" the Professor demands.

"Funny story," says Havok.

"Strangest thing," says Magneto. "He ... tripped. And on the way down ... beat, himself. To death."

"Yes," confirms Havok.

"Did he say where Mort Kemnon was?" asks the Professor.

"Not as such, no," says Magneto, who then continues urgently. "Say, did you find that evildoer?"

The Professor looks crestfallen. "He escaped. My ... shame knows no bounds."

Magneto and Havok nod in commiseration.

"Yeah, yeah you suck." says Magneto.


	4. The Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later on I might move this ficlet to a different collection, titled "Things The Author Is Archiving Because She Believes Strongly In Not Deleting Fic, Ever, But Still Personally Thinks Is Kind of Terrible." Archived for posterity and unbetaed. Written for [this prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=9945893#t9945893). Also, flashbacks to **character death** in this chapter, because it follows the storyline of The Mummy.

Raven is frantically screaming the syllables from the Book of Amun-Ra at the top of her lungs, but Hank knows she'll be just a second too late to save him.

Imhotep brings down the blade --

Hank flinches --

And the blade severs the ropes tying Hank to the altar.

Raven finishes, and Imhotep is screaming, writhing in pain as ... something -- his immortality, if they translated the passage correctly -- is ripped away from him.

The undead warriors fighting Alex and Azazel crumble to dust.

For a moment, no one moves. Then Alex runs to the altar to help Hank down, while Azazel and Raven move to cover Imhotep.

He's not moving, though. He looks ...broken. Defeated.

"Go ahead and slay me, Medjai. It matters not to me," Imhotep says softly.

Azazel looks like he's about to go for his sword, but Hank gestures sharply to stop him. He's got several questions that need answering first.

"Why did you free me?" Hank asks, because he has to know.

Imhotep looks up, then, and his eyes are full of bleak despair.

"You heard, scholar. You heard me finish the invocation ... and nothing came to my call. My beloved's soul is not in the Underworld. His ka is consigned to oblivion. All these centuries, I sought to reunite with him .. and now that will never be."

Raven turns to Azazel. "You told use Imhotep was cursed for committing a 'great crime against the pharaoh'. But you never said what his crime was. What is it?"

Azazel blinks. "I do not know. The elders, when they tell the story, only say what I told you, that Imhotep committed a great crime. I believe the knowledge has been lost to time."

Imhotep laughs bitterly. "I committed a great crime against the pharoah? He committed a great crime against us." His laughter turns to quiet sobs.

Hank crouches down next to him. "Tell us."

And so Imhotep tells a story. A high priest and a young scholar deeply in love. A jealous pharoah, who ordered the scholar into his bed. A struggle, and the scholar throwing himself in front of the knife meant for the priest. The pharoah's guards subduing the priest in his grief, and the curse of living death, so the priest could not even reunite with his beloved in the Underworld.

"And so I sought to bring him to me, as I could not go to him," Imhotep finishes heavily. "And now I have been given the gift of mortality, and death, and can go to the Underworld whenever I choose. And I have been given this gift just as I have learned I no longer need it."

When Imhotep finishes, even Alex is silent.

*****

In the end, none of them can bring themselves to kill him. So they bring him away from Hamunaptra with them.

They watch him carefully, for any signs of treachery, for any signs his powers are returning. But there are none.

"I've been wondering something," says Raven one night at the campfire. "Imhotep, your people believed in resurrection. In summoning the soul back from the Underworld. But what about reincarnation?"

Imhotep looks puzzled. "I do not recognize that word."

That may actually be the answer to their question -- Imhotep's magically acquired English had stayed with him even after his powers had left, but he only knew words which had counterparts in his own native language.

"Reincarnation is the belief that human souls, after death, are reborn into new human bodies, and live new lives," Hank explains. "The ancient Greeks had the myth of the River Styx, from which souls would drink to erase their memories before they were reborn. Reincarnation is also a central tenet of Hinduism and --"

Alex puts his hand over Hank's mouth. "I think he gets the idea."

Indeed. Imhotep is looking more animated than he has in days. "You are suggesting my beloved has been reborn here on Earth?"

"It's certainly possible," says Hank.

And hope burns like a flame in Imhotep's eyes.

*****

*****

They reach Cairo without incident.

Alex takes off to meet with some of his contacts to fence some of the goods they'd take away from Hamunaptra for cash. Hank didn't necessarily approve -- on the other hand, it's not like they could donate everything to a museum without answering a lot of awkward questions.

Raven and Azazel slipped off on some unspecified business of their own -- and again, Hank wasn't sure he approved, but his childhood best friend was a grown woman and capable of making her own decisions.

So it was just Hank and Imhotep -- Erik, that was the new name he'd chosen for himself, and Hank needs to remember to call him that -- who check into the hotel that afternoon.

Hank asks at the front desk to see if any messages have been left for him in his absence. And to his pleasant surprise, there is one. His old academic advisor is in town, and wants to pay a visit.

Hank dashes off a quick return message, inviting the professor to come over that afternoon for drinks.

*****

"You look better than I've ever seen you, Hank," says Charles Xavier later that afternoon, as they sit in the sitting room of Hank's hotel suite, drinking brandy from the sideboard. "Egypt's been treating you well, I take it?"

"You could say that," Hank takes a sip of brandy to hide his smile, and thinks about the events of the past few weeks -- meeting Alex, finding Hamunaptra, meeting a cursed mummy, fighting and de-cursing that same mummy. Hank idly wonders what Charles would think if Hank told him the truth.

And maybe the alcohol makes him a bit bold, and Hank would never tell the whole story, but part of it -- "We found it, Professor," Hank confides lowly. "We found Hamunaptra."

Charles hisses, and his eyes go wild. "What? You found -- are you joking? No, of course you wouldn't -- are you sure?" he demands.

Hank's brow furrows. He'd expected a reaction, of course -- Professor Xavier had spent several years in the field looking for Hamunaptra himself, before taking the post at Oxford. But this is a bit much.

Charles leans forward and grabs Hank's arm. "Hank, this -- this is important. I need to know, what did you find?"

Hank studies him for a moment, and makes a snap decision. "I am not the best person to speak to that. I believe you may want to talk to .. another member of our party. Give me a moment, and I'll bring him here."

*****

"So, would you be willing to speak with him?" Hank asks Erik. "I don't expect you to tell him the truth, but even a small detail about the city would be valuable to him. And it's possible that if you do decide to confide in him, he may have some ideas on how to assist in your own search."

Erik nods, and Hank leads him back to his room.

"Erik, meet my academic advisor, Professor Charles Xavier. Professor, this is Erik --" Hank cuts off when he realizes neither man is paying the least bit of attention to him.

Both men were frozen, eyes locked with each other, an aura of electricity crackling between them.

"Beloved?" came the whispered question, but it was from Charles' throat, not Erik's and --

A scholar, Hank thought dizzily, and abruptly decided to make his exit, as Charles' whisper had broken the stalemate and now the two men were on each other, kissing like starving men in the desert presented with a feast.

*****

Later that evening, Raven claps her hands and laughs delightedly when Hank tells the rest of the party what happened. Alex cracks a grin and even Azazel -- well, he doesn't smile, but Hank definitely detects a crinkle or two around his eyes.

Hank never does get his hotel room back, and ends up having to bunk with Alex. He doesn't mind a bit.

 

~ fin

(Fluffy self-indulgent fill is fluffy and self-indulgent. Rest assured, readers, everyone in this story lives happily ever after.)


	5. Go Go XMFC Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=11676709#t11676709) on the kinkmeme. The OP requested a Power Rangers AU where Charles was a ranger and Erik was the main bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read the prompt and immediately remembered that one episode where Lord Zedd wants to make Kimberly his queen and ... yeah. Trigger warning for a dubcon kiss, but it doesn't go any further than that.

Charles has just dispatched another Puttie when strong arms grab him from behind and his world dissolves in darkness and sulfur.

And when the teleport is complete, Charles is ready -- he breaks out of Azazel's grip and executes a flawless high kick to the underside of his chin.

Azazel goes down like a ton of bricks.

Charles then realizes he may have been a bit hasty, as he realizes exactly where he is.

_Good going, Charles. You are in the Moon Palace, and you've just knocked out the quickest way home. Charles tries not to panic. Calm your mind. Surely the other Rangers will figure out what happened, and Hank can trace you with your communicator. You just need to lay low and --_

"Welcome, Pink Ranger," says a low, cultured voice from behind him.

Charles whirls around and drops into a defensive crouch.

Lord Magnus, the Emperor of Evil, is lounging on his throne not ten feet away in all his red and purple glory.

Charles modifies his stance, ready to leap into action at a second's notice.

Lord Magnus laughs softly. "Such courage and tenacity! Long have I been intrigued with you, Pink Ranger. I think you would make me a perfect queen."

Despite himself, Charles grins inside his helmet. For all that he'd been mortified when the Pink Power Coin had chosen him, for all that every other member of his team had given him so much shit over it ... well, Charles has to admit, he's looking forward to seeing the look on Magnus' face when he realizes Charles is not a woman.

Charles doesn't bother verbally responding, but goes straight for his Power Bow.

Unfortunately, Magnus is quicker, hitting Charles with a bolt of energy almost too fast to see, let alone dodge.

I'm demorphing! Charles realizes, horrified as he writhes in pain, hunched over, trying desperately to stay upright.

Charles blanks out for a moment and he comes back to himself fully demorphed, Lord Magnus looming over him.

The Emperor of Evil blinks, stunned. "Well. This is a surprise."

Charles cracks a grin despite himself. "Guess you won't be making me your queen after all."

"Yes," muses Lord Magnus. "Yes, that's correct. The title of 'consort' would be much more appropriate."

Charles blinks. "What--"

And then Lord Magnus is _kissing_ him. Charles struggles to get away, but Magnus' arms are like two steel bands wrapped around him and there's absolutely no give. Magnus squeezes tighter and Charles gasps despite himself and that was a mistake because Magnus takes advantage and slips his tongue in to Charles' mouth.

Charles bites down on his tongue, _hard_ , but Magnus just laughs into the kiss.

Charles pulls his mouth away and turns his head to the side sharply, but Magnus just takes the opportunity to nuzzle his way along Charles' jawline.

"Such a minx," he murmurs into Charles' ear. "I dearly hope you bring that fire, that spirit to our bridal bed," he says as he licks the shell of Charles' ear.

Charles is saved from answering as he is engulfed in a teleport beam. _Hank, thank god._

*****

Later that night, several hours after reunion hugs and a (carefully edited) debriefing at the Command Center, Charles is trying and failing to fall asleep in his bed at home.

But every creak of the house, every whisper of wind has him on high alert.

Charles shivers, and not with cold.

Lord Magnus does not strike him as someone who gives up.

 

~ fin

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS WORLDBUILDING NOTES AHOY:
> 
> \- Despite this being based on the earliest seasons of PR, the Rangers are all in their early-to-mid-20s here.
> 
> \- The line up (and I'm being really self-indulgent because I always wanted more girls on the team and a female Red Ranger): Moira - Red, Alex - Yellow, Charles - Pink, Angel - Blue, Raven - Black. Hank is tech support, the equivalent to Alpha, although WAY less annoying.
> 
> \- Darwin is the sixth ranger because he's the ultimate adaptor/survivor, and instead of having all his romance with the Pink Ranger (Charles), it's with the Yellow Ranger (Alex).
> 
> \- Logan runs the Juice Bar. He may or may not also secretly be the Zordon character, just because I can't think of another X-Men character that could do it better.
> 
> \- In the episode where ~~Kimberly~~ Charles loses his memory, this mysterious guy Erik pops up to flirt with him when none of the other Rangers are around. Charles finds him charming, at least until he gets his memory back.
> 
> \- Actually, any of the episodes that focus on ~~Kimberly~~ Charles that have him being brainwashed, kidnapped, sent back in time without the other Rangers, or taken hostage, you should assume at some point Lord Magnus shows up to flirt.
> 
> \- Instead of the Pan Am Global Gymnastics competition, Charles leaves the team when he is accepted for graduate study at Oxford. Hank takes his place on the team.
> 
> \- A few years in the future, the Space Rangers (don't know who they are) defeat Dark Specter and release an energy wave that transforms a lot of the villains into good guys, including ~~Lord Zedd~~ Lord Magnus (the best part is that this is Power Rangers canon). Erik winds up back on Earth, somehow he and Charles have a meet cute, Charles is hestant and wary at first because hey, former Emperor of Evil, but Erik is patient and persistent and after a few years he and Charles get together and live happily ever after.


	6. Hades and Persephone AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hades and Persephone AU, written for a prompt on the kinkmeme: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=11568421#t11568421

It was dark.

The flower was dark, a deep rich purply red, so unlike the soft pastel and sun-bright blossoms Erik was accustomed to.

And so he'd crept softly into the cave, eager to take a closer look.

He'd just reached his hand out to touch the blossom, so intent that it wasn't until his fingers brushed the hand of another that Erik realized he was not alone.

Erik yanked his hand back as if he'd been burned, and scrambled back, inelegantly, sprawling into a heap on the floor of the cave.

"I'm so terribly sorry," says a warm, sweet voice as a figure steps out of the shadows. "I didn't intend to startle you."

"No, it's fine," says Erik, stunned. "I didn't mean to take your flower."

"Oh, it's not mine," says the man. "Besides, it's a bit greedy of me, to want the matching set," and he turns his head slightly so Erik can see a similar blossom, tucked behind his ear. "You should take it."

Erik bites his lip. "If you're sure...?"

"I insist," says the man gallantly, plucking the flower and presenting it to Erik in a single graceful movement.

"I -- thank you," says Erik. Erik feels he should probably say something more profound, but he'd rather gaze at the vision before him. The man is lean and slender, only barely covered by the chiton slung low on his hips, the fabric of which was the same deep purply red as the flower Erik now held. It also had the benefit of setting off the man's skin perfectly, which was pale and gleaming like the moon. Dark hair curls attractively around eyes blue like the sky just after twilight and lips the deep red of pomegranates.

Erik's guardian has been shoving him at various goddesses and nymphs, and in addition to making Erik feel like a sheaf of grain to be bartered, he has never felt anything stronger than fond regard for any of them.

For the first time, Erik sees, and _wants_.

"I wish I could stay here longer, but I'm afraid I need to get back to my holdings. They won't run themselves," and the man snaps his fingers, summoning a chariot pulled by two great black horses.

The man -- the god, Erik supposes -- leaps into the chariot in one swift motion and takes up the reins.

Then he holds out a hand towards Erik, and gives him an expectant look.

"Well, are you coming, then?" he asks.

Erik looks at him for a long moment.

He slowly climbs to his feet and reaches to take the god's hand.

"Yes. I'm coming."


	7. The Knights of X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fusion with the webseries The Guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my own prompt on the kinkmeme here: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7634.html?thread=13048274#t13048274
> 
> Wrote this, then forgot about it. Found it last night, tweaked what I'd written into a minifill.
> 
> SPOILERS for Season 5 of The Guild

Charles sighs. "I just... I want us to keep being friends, even if the game goes away."

"Charles, I think you're being paranoid about this," says Angel. "But yes. We'll keep being friends."

"Thanks," says Charles, relieved. "But maybe you're right. Maybe I've been too paranoid this whole weekend at the con."

Behind Charles, the elevator door opens, but he doesn't pay it much heed.

Until a large, furry paw clamps down on his shoulder.

"Eeeekkk!!" shrieks Charles as he scrambles away from his assailant, to see the bear furry that's been following him all weekend around the gaming convention.

Angel's eyes narrow and she grabs the furry by the shoulders and slams her foot square into its torso.

The furry falls to the ground, groaning in pain.

Charles' eyes widen. The noises sound ... familiar. 

The bear removes its head to reveal Erik Lehnsherr, leader of the Brotherhood guild -- and Charles' sworn archnemesis.

(Except for that one time ... okay, those two times, well actually those ... eight times they've fallen into bed together. But Charles doesn't like to think about that, especially since every time it happens Erik insists that it's a "one-night stand.")

"Huh," says Angel. "I wish I'd known it was you under there, Erik. I would have kicked you _harder_."

" _You've_ been following me around all weekend?" Charles demands. "Why?"

Erik clambers to his feet. "The Brotherhood broke up. Through no fault of my own," Erik was quick to add. "And I was wondering if you might need a new guild leader."

"Seriously? We _have_ a guild leader, you asshole," says Angel, rolling her eyes. She goes to kick him again, but Erik dodges. 

"Charles," says Erik seriously, shoving Angel out of the way and taking Charles' hand in his paw. "I am a lone paladin in a PVP wasteland, whose god has forsaken him. You and I once shared sexytiems. Please, crit heal my loneliness."

Charles cannot even believe this is his life.


	8. Your Helmet Is So Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is cheating a bit, since this ficlet originally got posted on tumblr rather than the kinkmeme (though I did link it to an appropriate prompt). Inspired by [this photoset.](http://darozz.tumblr.com/post/40802098581/found-a-lego-magneto)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/90226093@N06/8420298133/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/90226093@N06/8421394632/)

 

Red Helmet, aka Magneto, leader of the Brotherhood, is playing with his dolls again. (Well, it's not like there was much else to do in his stateroom aboard the _Mutantball 1._ )

In his hands, tiny Lego Red Helmet (aka Magneto) is menacing tiny Lego Prince Xavier. "So, Prince Xavier, at last I have you in my clutches, to have my way with you, the way I want to!"

Tiny Lego Prince Xavier protests in a high falsetto. "No! No, please, leave me alone!"

"No, you are mine!" declares tiny Lego Magneto, and Magneto smiles at the thought of soon saying those words to the real Prince Xavier.

But first: "Not so fast, bub!"

"Lone Wolverine!"

"Yes, it's me, and I'm here to save my boyfriend! Hi, honey!"

"Now you are going to die!" Magneto takes great pleasure in smacking the Lone Wolverine Lego figure with his own, superiorly crafted figure.

"Oh! Oh! Ohh!" Groans tiny Lego Lone Wolverine as he dies. (If only the actual Lone Wolverine would stay dead as easy.) Magneto dispenses with the other two tiny Lego figures as well -- tiny Lego Beast and tiny Lego Raven Matrix -- and at last, tiny Lego Magneto and tiny Lego Prince Xavier are alone.

"Now, Prince Xavier, at last we are alone!" Tiny Lego Magneto is magnificent in his moment of triumph.

"No, no, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, leave me alone!" And yet, for all his protests, tiny Lego Prince Xavier cannot resist the magnetic attraction between the two of them. "And yet, I find you strangely attractive."

"Of course you do," gloats tiny Lego Magneto. "Mutant princes are often attracted to power and charisma, and I have both, and you know it!"

"No, I hate you, leave me alone!" declares tiny Lego Prince Xavier passionately.

"No, kiss me!"

"No, no ...." 

" _Yes_!"

"Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh, ohh... ohhhh, your helmet is so big," moans tiny Lego Prince Xavier.

And that's when Azazel teleports in.

Magneto swears and hurries to hide the dolls under his cape.

"What?!" yelps Magneto, totally casually and not high pitched at all.

"You're needed on the bridge, Magneto," says Azazel.

" _Knock_ next time!" snarls Magneto.

"As you like," says Azazel.

"... Did you see anything?" Magneto can't help asking.

" _Nyet, comrade_. I didn't see you playing with your dolls again," says Azazel as he teleports away.

Magneto reminds himself to kill Azazel later.


End file.
